parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues (UK Version) Part 1
'Transcript' *(Backyardigans/Wonder Pets Theme Song & Title Card) *Tyrone: Hi, We're The Backyardigans. *Ming-Ming: And We're The Wonder Pets. *Uniqua: And Guess What We're Doing Today. *Tasha: It's a Special Guest Who Wants to See Us. *Pablo: Do You Know Who It Is? *Linny: That's Right! *Tuck: We're Going to See Kevin & Blue on Blue's Clues. *Austin: We Get to Meet Kevin, Look for Clues, and Think Along. *Tyrone: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Linny: Excellent! *Ming-Ming: We Really Need Your Help. *Pablo: Okay, Guys, Let's Go to the Blue's Clues House. *Tasha: Where It Has Beautiful Flowers. *Tyrone: And a Tree With Red Apples. *Uniqua: And Even Kevin's Friend Postbox. *Tuck: Wow!, We're Inside a World of Blue's Clues! *Austin: But, Where's Kevin? *Kevin: I'm Right Here! *All: Hello, Kevin. *Kevin: Hello Out There, It's Me, Kevin, Have You Seen Blue, My Puppy? *Pablo: Over There! *Ming-Ming: Hi, Blue. *Blue: (Barks) *Kevin: Come On In! *Tyrone: We're Coming! *Linny: Come On! *Uniqua: I'll Open It. *(Door Opens) *Kevin: Hello, Your The Backyardigans & The Wonder Pets? *Tuck: You're Absolutely Right, Kevin. *Linny: We Love Your Episodes. *Tasha: And We Dance to Your Songs Everytime. *Austin: Your Songs are Awesome. *Kevin: Thanks, Guys, That's Really Nice. *Pablo: Where's Blue? *Kevin: Blue? *Blue: (Barks) *Kevin: Oh, Here She Is. *Tyrone: It's Nice to Meet You, Blue. *Blue: (Barks) *Kevin: So, Blue, What Do You Want to Do With The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets? *(Blue Stamps the Pawprint) *All: Woah! *Kevin: Great Idea! *Pablo: What Does That Mean? *Kevin: That Means We Can Play Blue's Clues, To Work Out What Blue Wants to Do With The Backyardigans & The Wonder Pets, I Love Blue's Clues! *Uniqua: So Do We! *(Song Starts) *Kevin: We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's a Really Great Game, Yeah! *Tyrone: So, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On the Clues, Right? *Kevin: That's Right, Tyrone, Blue's Clues, So, How Do We Get Rid of This Pawprint Off? *Linny: I Have an Idea, I'll Use My Cape, Because It's Blue. *Tuck: Good Idea, Linny. *Kevin: Give It a Try! *(Linny Wipes Off the Pawprint) *Pablo: Wow!, Linny, Your Cape is Blue. *Tyrone: It Certantly Is! *Linny: Thanks, Guys. *Kevin: Hey, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues, Our Super-Duper... *Tasha: Notebook! *Kevin: Notebook, Yes, Tasha, Where Do We Keep Our Notebook? *Pablo and Tyrone: Sidetable Drawer! *Kevin: Yes, Our Friend, Sidetable Drawer, Follow Me. *Sidetable: Hello, Kevin, Are Those The Backyardigans & The Wonder Pets? *Austin: We Sure Are! *Tuck: Hello, Sidetable. *Kevin: Sidetable, Can You Give Us Our Notebook? *Sidetable: Sure, Here You Go! *(Drawer Opens) *Kevin: Thanks! *Tasha: Wow! *Uniqua: Cool Notebook! *Kevin: Thanks, Okay, Here's How You Play Blue's Clues. *(Song Starts) *Kevin: To Play Blue's Clues, We Got to Find A... *Ming-Ming: Pawprint! *Kevin: Yes, A Pawprint, Right, Cause That's the First... *Pablo and Tyrone: Clue! *Kevin: A Clue? *Uniqua and Tasha: A Clue! *Kevin: Then We Put It In Our... *Austin: Notebook! *Kevin: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues. *Pablo: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint. *Tyrone: That's the Second Clue. *Uniqua: We Put It In Our Notebook. *Tasha: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Austin: Blue's Clues! *Linny: We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint. *Tuck: That's the Third Clue. *Ming-Ming: We Put It In Our Notebook, Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues. *Kevin: You Know What to Do, Sit Down In Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Pablo: Think... *Tyrone: Think. *Uniqua: Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Tasha: And Take a Step at a Time... *Kevin: We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into the Screen) *All: That We Wanna Do! *Kevin: Yeah!, Hey, Great Singing, Guys! *Linny: No Problem, Kevin. *Kevin: Okay, So, We're Trying to Work Out What Blue Wants to Do With You Fellah's, Will You Help Me? *Pablo: Sure We Can! *Kevin: You Will? *Ming-Ming: Yes! *Kevin: Great, Um, Did You See Which Way Blue Went? *Tasha: That Way! *Kevin: That Way, Thanks, Let's Go. *(Song Starts) *Kevin: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *Pablo: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *Tyrone: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *Uniqua: I Wonder Where They Are. *Linny: (Gasps), I See a Clue! *Tuck: Kevin, There's A Clue! *Kevin: There's A Clue, Where? *Ming-Ming: It's Right There! *Kevin: There is a Clue, You Found It for The First Time, and, It's a Smiley Face, You Know What We Need, Our Super-Duper... *Tyrone: Notebook! *Kevin: Notebook, Yes, Okay, A Smiley Face, First, A Circle, Than Two Eyes, and A Mouth for a Smile, There, A Smiley Face, So, What Could Blue Want to Do With The Backyardigans & The Wonder Pets, With A Smiley Face?, Do You Know? *Pablo: Maybe Like, Make Us Happy. *Kevin: Good Thinking, Pablo, But I Think We Better Find Two More Clues to Work This Out. *Mr. Salt: Hey, Kevin, Come Quick! *Kevin: That Sounds Like Mr. Salt. *Tyrone: Let's Go Meet Him, and He'll Know What We Are. *Kevin: Follow Me. *Linny: Okay, Kevin. Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:UK Version Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas